


I’ve Been Thinking – 200 words exactly

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts.</p><p>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_coffee_n_cocoa"></span><a href="http://coffee-n-cocoa.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://coffee-n-cocoa.livejournal.com/"><b>coffee_n_cocoa</b></a> – “Neville/Pansy – thoughts”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Been Thinking – 200 words exactly

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

“I’ve been thinking…” Neville began, running his hand over Pansy’s stomach and resting it on her hip.

“Is that right?” Pansy purred, pressing her lips to his chest. “What about?”

“Well,” he hesitated, softly caressing her cheek and running his thumb along her lower lip.

He let out a quiet moan when her tongue flicked across his thumb in passing.

“We’ve been together a while now,” he said uncertainly.

Pansy only nodded, pushing him onto his back and kissing her way down his chest.

“And we get on very well,” he gasped as she ran her tongue along the waistband of his boxers.

She hummed her assent against his stomach.

“So I was thinking,” he trailed off, breath hitching as she straddled him, resting her hands on his chest and smiling seductively.

“Yes, love? What were you thinking?” Pansy asked softly, leaning down to kiss along his jawline. “Was it something like this?” She pressed her hips against him, wriggling seductively.

Neville’s arms wrapped around her tightly, smoothly rolling them both over so that he covered her, embracing her entire body with his own. He looked deeply into her eyes, smiling.

“I was thinking… wondering, really… Will you marry me?”

A final disclaimer on the drabbles listed here: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.


End file.
